


Grey's at Hogwarts

by bgltlena



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Other couples to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots where the Grey's characters are thrown into the HP universe. Submit prompts on my twitter, @fuckingcalzona!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felix Felicis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALZONA!!  
> The first prompt I'm using is one that was anonymously submitted to my twitter - "Slytherin!Callie is Gryffindor!Arizona's favorite professor... and Arizona has a bottle of Felix Felicis."

Potions is probably my new favorite class.

"Now, who can tell me the ingredients of Polyjuice Potion?" the new professor asks, hand on her hip.

Lexie Grey's hand shoots up in the air. Lexie is a third-year Ravenclaw who kind of gets on my nerves. We get along pretty well, though.

"Anyone besides Miss Grey? No?" Professor Torres sighs. "Very well. Miss Grey, inform us."

"Lacewing flies stewed for twenty-one days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, shredded boomslang skin, and a bit of the person you want to turn into - typically hair."

Damn her and her photographic memory. She could probably recite _Advanced Potion-Making,_ cover to cover.

"Very good," the young professor says.

As she turns to write in her copy of the book, I can't help but stare at her ass. I mean, damn. Professor Torres is new here, having only graduated Hogwarts two years ago herself - in fact, I've had a few classes with her - but after the Battle of Hogwarts, professors willing to teach here are few and far between. But holy shit, is she hot. As far as I know, she's dating the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but I'm allowed to appreciate.

And damn, is there a lot to appreciate.

My attentions flies back to the class when I hear my name.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I asked you what Felix Felicis is."

"Uh, yes. Isn't that the one that makes you lucky?"

She nods.

"Yes. Five points from Gryffindor for daydreaming. And Miss Robbins, see me after class."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, class, time for the actual lesson. Turn to page 394..."

The rest of the class goes by in a blur. Professor Torres came up with a contest to win a small vial of Felix Felicis - the person who made the best Drought of Living Death. I may not really pay attention in class, but I'm damn good at potions. I made a better Drought of Living Death than Professor Torres herself, winning that vial of liquid luck.

Hmm, however will I use it?

Suddenly, I get an idea, and I pocket the vial for later use as the end of class is signaled. I saunter up to the professor's desk as the rest of the class files out of the door. When I'm sure the last student is out of the door, I speak.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Miss Robbins, you know I don't tolerate daydreaming in my class."

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"Might I ask what was so distracting?"

I grip the little vial in my pocket.

"Hmm, you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, as you weren't paying attention in class."

"Trust me, I was paying attention."

"To what, then?"

I pull the bottle out and take a sip. It tastes like pumpkins.

"You."

Professor Torres is taken aback for a moment, but I don't let her really take time to process it before I crash my lips against hers.

I don't really know why, but for some reason, the idea of a young, hot, _Slytherin_ professor turns me on.

In that moment, she kisses me back. I smile into the kiss before pulling back to look at her.

"And... what were you thinking about exactly?" the professor asks, eyes going dark.

"Pushing you over this desk. Making you mine, right here," I say, tapping the desk with my fingers.

Professor Torres smiles, so I do exactly that.

Once we're, well, finished, I look down at the professor, leaned over her desk, and sigh.

"I guess Felix Felicis _does_ help you get lucky."

Professor Torres just laughs.

"Arizona..." I smile at the use of my first name.

"Yes?"

"Students aren't allowed to have Felix Felicis."

"Wait, so..."

"That bottle is just pumpkin juice."

I smile, catching her meaning. I hadn't needed liquid luck to get in her pants.

I just had to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like that, huh? I want to have this series going for a long time, but I need prompts! Submit them over on my twitter, @fuckingcalzona!! -Jo <3


	2. Not That Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calzona!  
> Prompt - "Arizona cheats on Callie with Lauren Boswell and Callie finds them..."

I jog around the corner as quickly as I can - I have a date, and I'm fifteen minutes late. I'm just down the corridor from the Room of Requirement, where I've promised to meet Arizona, but my class ran over. I'm running past the prefect bathroom when I hear muffled noises coming from inside. I open the door slowly, and that's when I see her. Arizona, pressed up against the wall by Lauren Boswell, a Slytherin prefect. Seeing that, I decide I have to make myself known.

"Arizona, what the fuck?"

"Shit, Calliope!"

"What are you doing?"

"It's not - It's not what it looks like."

That's when I look over at Lauren - that damn smirk that's always on her face.

"Then what the hell is it?"

"Callie, I..." she trails off.

"That's what I thought."

I storm out of the room without giving her a chance to say anything else.

"Callie, wait!"

I don't wait. I run as fast as I can and lock myself into the Room of Requirement, which conjures up a comfy bed that I don't hesitate to plop down on and cry. The prefect bathroom has previously been a happy place for me. It was the first place where me and Arizona had hooked up. We had met up there just to talk, but we had soon taken advantage of the magical properties of the bathtub. It was the first place where Arizona had told me she loved me. The first place I told her the same. It was our happy place. Now she was making out with someone else in our happy place. I curl into the thick blankets on the bed, tears streaming down my face. After a few minutes, I hear a ginger knock on the door.

"Calliope?"

The voice sounds broken, wounded.

"What?"

My tone doesn't near match her brokenness. It's angry, confused.

"Can... Can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about? You cheated on me with that fucking snake."

"What isn't there? Let me explain."

I sigh, flicking my wrist to open the door. The room changes, adding a chair not far from the bed. Arizona ignores it though, and sits on the foot of the bed. The chair disappears.

"You have two minutes."

"Okay. Okay."

"Explain," I say, trying my best to portray my anger. Might as well make her feel bad, she blew off three years in one night.

"Amortentia."

My breath catches in my throat, and I roll over to face her.

"Are you, um, you're serious?"

"Yes, Callie," she says, tears rolling down. "she slipped it in my drink at dinner."

"She slipped you a love potion."

"Yes. Yes she did."

"And you didn't... didn't consent to any of it."

"Of course not, Calliope. Did you really think I'd blow you off like that?"

"I mean, the making out with the snake did give me pause."

Arizona laughs nervously, but I just pull her down and kiss her.

"Arizona?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiles.

"I love you too, Calliope. And I'm sorry."

I match her grin.

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a short one, but idk, I just wanted to put up another. I neeeeeeeeeed prooooooompts. I'm officially out. Send me some on my twitter, @fuckingcalzona! I'm desperate XD -Jo<3


End file.
